Dreams and dreams
by firefly4u
Summary: Harry comes to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's marriage.All unexpected things happen between him and Ginny, and also his friends get together.Rated M for later chapters.This is post HBP, contains spoilers..It has HPGW,RWHG.Last chapter is up! Read and rev
1. Chapter 1

Dreams and dreams...

Chapter-1

A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction. I hope you like it. I'm planning this story for some 4-5 chapters. Please read and review.And yeah, i don't own or gain anything from this.It all belongs to that great writer, JK.

There really had to be something unusual about this boy sitting in his bedroom and staring at the blank dark wall with a parchment in his hand. His bedroom had the usual crap and dirt of any other usual teenager, but he was not the usual one. He was the unusual one, rather the "_Chosen one"._ He had just returned two weeks back from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He had gone through a big ordeal in his life. He just lost one great person, the man who taught Harry the values of life and who had been more than just the Headmaster of his school.

But he has other things to worry now, like killing for instance. He has to kill the evil emperor, Lord Voldemort, to save the world from the evil and face of death. He is the only person who can do it, being the _Chosen one._ With Dumbledore gone, he has to defeat You-Know-Who all alone. There won't be his parents to save him this time, no Sirius to give his life, no Dumbledore to fight for him. He has to reign with his own power and talent.

He had a letter clutched in his hand which was from his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He had received her letter along with Ron's (it was sent with a tumbling pig...Phew!).Ron's dad, Mr.Weasley, was going to pick up Harry from Dursleys for the remaining of the summer. It was the Weasley's eldest son, Bill's wedding on July 30. It meant that this was the last day with Dursleys. He knew that he would never miss them anytime nor would they miss him.

He quickly got dressed for the breakfast, stuffing the letter in his half-packed trunk. The Dursleys were already sitting in the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was reading newspaper and sipping tea behind his bushy moustache. Aunt Petunia was busy making more bacon for Dudley. Dudley, no doubt, was stuffing egg scrambles and bacon in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. He took some bacon from the table silently not wanting to cause much er…_disturbance._ After quickly finishing his food, he looked up at the table. Aunt Petunia had joined them, sipping her tea.

'Uncle Vernon?', Harry asked slowly.

'Hmm..', he grunted to show that he is listening.

'My friend, Ron's dad is coming here today to pick me up, and I would be with them for the summer.'

All the three Dursleys woke up from their dreams and looked up. Harry looked uncertainly at them.

'Does that mean you won't be coming back to us again?', he asked , the hopefulness evident in his voice.

'Yes'

Uncle Vernon looked like Christmas had come early. Aunt Petunia just stared at Harry, her expression unreadable. Dudley was staring stupidly at his cousin.

"When did you say you are leaving?", asked Uncle Vernon.

"Today evening at 5 Mr.Weasley is coming."

"Isn't he the same person who came blowing my house 3 years back?"

"Er…yes."

"I don't want him blowing down my house again. You can meet him somewhere outside my house, not here", Uncle Vernon bellowed, spit flying everywhere.

"He would be apparating, appearing out of thin air", he added seeing their expression, "and then maybe we would be using a portkey back."

"Ok, ask him to come on time at least this time and I want you to pack all your stuff from this house. I don't want you to come back again to our house pretending to take some stuff."

"Yes Uncle Vernon", he said hastily.

They were talking as if Harry was desperate to live with them. In fact he was much happier than the Dursleys to leave the house.

He got up to pack his stuff as Uncle Vernon and Dudley prepared to go for the gym. It was another funny thing going on like a war. Dudley hated to do exercise, but was forced into working by his school nurse, and his parents. Still it didn't make much of a difference as Dudley still remained the same size after all diets and gym sessions.

He was picking up all his stuff from the floor and cupboard, when he heard a knock on his door and Aunt Petunia entered his bedroom for the first time, holding a parcel sort of thing.

He just stared at her not knowing what to say. It was very unusual for Aunt Petunia to be so quite without giving out some remarks about his dress or hair or something.

"I just wanted to give you this, you know", she said holding out the parcel.

Harry didn't know what to say, he just took the parcel from her. It was indeed very unusual of Aunt Petunia. Where was her snappish behavior, Harry thought?

"Go on, open it", she said pursing her lips. The parcel was a bit heavy though it seemed to be something soft. He ripped apart the cover and felt smooth flowing silk in his hand. He just sat there gaping at what was lying in his lap. He stared at her blankly.

He picked up the white dress from his lap to examine what it was. It suddenly struck him. It was not any usual lady's party dress. It was the….

"Wedding dress. It is your mother, Lily's wedding dress", said Aunt Petunia from behind.

But Harry was not listening. He already had too many questions to ask. What was his mum's wedding dress doing in the Dursleys house-hold. Why did his Aunt give him the dress at all? Why was she being so un-petuniaish like?

"How come it is with you?", Harry asked after a long time.

"Apparently Lily gave it to my mum before she went into hiding and my mum gave it to me before she died. I thought it should be yours since it is your mum's."

Harry just stared at the beautiful dress. It was really beautiful. It was made completely of silk and was pure white in color. He remembered seeing his mum wearing this dress in her wedding album.

"But what am I going to do with this dress? Surely I can't wear it?", he added uncertainly.

"Don't be stupid. It is not for you. May be your future wife can wear it for your wedding", Aunt Petunia snapped.

Harry wondered how Ginny would look wearing this. It would just make her more gorgeous. Remembering that Aunt Petunia was still in the room, he came back out of his dreams.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia", Harry said, for the first time truly thankful in his life.

Aunt Petunia just gave a grim look and hurried out of the room as Hedwig, his white owl, gave a loud hoot.

Harry absent-mindedly scratched the dress and then carefully folded it and kept it in his trunk. He still couldn't believe Aunt Petunia had had his mum's belonging for so long.

At around 4:30 he pushed his trunk down the hall to the living room. All the three Dursleys were sitting close to each other in the sofa watching T.V.Dudley kept staring at him often. Harry thought may be Dudley would be missing his _punch-bag _once Harry has gone.

At 5 minutes to 5, there was a knock on the door. Uncle Vernon quickly got up to attend the door, his eyes still on Harry. He came back purple in the face with a tall, lean man.

"Harry, how are you", exclaimed Mr.Weasley, extending his hands towards Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I enjoyed writing about Petunia. JK had said there was something more to Petunia than that meets the eye, but in HBP there wasn't any. So I made up.lol.njoy.

"Hello, Mr.Weasley", Harry said, extending his hand.

"Nice place, very neat these muggles are, aren't they."

"Er…yeah, Mr.Weasley, how are we going back?"

"I would be apparating back and you would be using floo powder.", he said looking around at the fire place.

"You are not going to break my electric heater again", said Uncle Vernon speaking for the first time since Mr.Weasley's arrival, once again spit flying everywhere.

"Not to worry, not to worry, there won't be any damage to your er… eklectic heater", said Mr.Weasley, with interest.

"Harry is your trunk ready?"

"Yes", Harry said pulling his trunk towards the fire place.

With a swish of wand, Mr.Weasley sent Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage, probably to The Burrow. With another wave at the fire place, he leviated the electric heater and it came to a halt in mid air. The Dursleys just stared at them awed. Mr.Weasley pulled out a pot from his robes and gave it to Harry.

Before taking it Harry turned to the Dursleys.

"Well, bye then. Thanks for having me for these many years. Not to worry, I won't be coming back to you", he added.

Before Harry turned to take a pinch of the glittering powder from the pot, he heard a voice speaking.

"Take care of yourself Harry", Aunt Petunia said.

Before he realized what was happening Aunt Petunia gave him a hug for the first time in his life. He just stood there staring at her. Dudley was staring at his mother with his mouth open. Uncle Vernon's expression was unreadable, though he was also shocked as Harry. This was indeed very unusual of Aunt Petunia.

Harry didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth and closed it two times.

"Y..yes", he croaked.

He took a pinch of powder from the pot Mr.Weasley was holding at went to grate. With one last look at the Dursleys, he put the powder in the fire place and soared to green fire. He stepped into it and said clearly, The Burrow. He saw the Dursley's faces for the last time with a scared expression on their face and felt himself rushing away from this along a tunnel. He closed his eyes and then felt the rushing stop. He opened his eyes and found the grinning faces of many red heads.

"Hi Harry", said the long-nosed freckled boy as he helped him out of the grate in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Hi Ron."

He looked around at the small kitchen. Mrs.Weasley rushed to him and gave him a big hug.

"How are you dear? Come and have some soup."

Mr.Weasley entered the kitchen from the door just then.

"Was there any problem Mr.Weasley, Harry asked.

"No no, it was fine Harry.

Just then Ginny came into the kitchen. Harry looked at her grinning.

"Hi Harry, how were the muggles?"

"They were fine. How are you?", resisting his want to kiss her.

"Great", she said without meeting his eye, meet you later then…"

With that she left the kitchen without talking. Harry stared at her back hoping she would come back. He saw Ron staring at him.

"When is Hermione coming?"

"She is coming tomorrow. She is going to apparate. Remember, she has passed the apparition test….

"And you failed the first time, which part was left out Ron?", sniggered Fred as he and George came from work.

"It was half an eyebrow..", Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Ah..pity .How are you Harry?", asked George patting him.

"Fine, how is your business going on?"

"Blooming, we are thinking of opening a branch in Hogsmeade."

After finishing the soup, Harry and Ron went to Ron's temporary attic-bedroom. Harry wanted to talk to Ginny desperately.

"Er…Ron, you go up. I wanted to have a word with Ginny."

"Ok then…", Ron said looking suspiciously whether it was a word that Harry wanted with his sister.

Harry went further up and knocked at Ginny's bedroom.

"Come in", he heard a voice.

Ginny was sitting in the window sill staring at the sun setting. She gave him half a smile and got up uncertainly.

"What's up with you, why didn't you talk to me down?"

Without waiting for an answer he hugged her and kissed her. She opened her mouth to kiss him more. His tongue explored her mouth and their tongue's met. She let out a moan of longing ness as if this was the only thing she had ever wanted to do.

After what seemed like aeons, they broke apart. His breathing came in pants as she clinged to his arm.

"Whoa….I missed you a lot", he said rubbing her back.

" I didn't expect you to talk to me…after what happened in Hogwarts."

"I wasn't sure either till I came here. But after I came here I knew I just wanted you more than anything."

"Oh Harry!", she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We had better get down. Everyone could be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, you I'll come in a bit."

Harry went down to Ron's room, he was feeding his over excited owl, pig some owl treats. Pig hooted happily seeing Harry.

"I was about to call you. Let's go down for dinner, am starving"

Mr.Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur were already sitting around the small table.

"'Arry,"said Fleur Delacour, as he sat down on the chair next to her. She swooped down to kiss him on the cheek." How are you?"

Bill, whose face was better than it was the last time Harry, saw in Hogwarts, smiled at Harry. He seemed to be slightly embarrassed by Fleur's pompous behavior.

Ginny came down few minutes later and sat next to Ron, who kept throwing suspicious glances at Harry and Ginny. Mr.Weasley and Bill were talking about Ministry and the recent disappearing and deaths .Mrs.Weasley was serving them with her enormous and delicious dishes. Harry had second helping of everything. Fleur was humming silently and Fred, George and Ginny were talking about the Joke shop goodies. Ginny was telling them about their success of love potion which one of her class mate had used. Harry had his favorite pudding, treacle tart, which was as usual excellent. All were tired to talk anything. They lazily got up and headed to their bed.

Harry, Ron and Ginny went up the stairs together. Outside Ron's room, Harry stopped and hugged Ginny. Ron turned his face as they both kissed noise fully. Ginny bade them good night and went up looking groggy from the kiss, which was full of lust.

They both changed in silence. Harry fell in his camp bed, and then he suddenly remembered something.

"What about you and Hermione?", he asked Ron who turned bright pink in this.

"What about us?", he asked his color changing fast.

"Have you talked to her about you both?"

"Well, um, I guess not"

"Better ask out soon mate before someone else grabs her, mate"

"Yeah….may be I….", his voice trailed off as he disappeared in his own thoughts.

A/N: I hope it was good. Any suggestions or ideas are always welcome.I'll try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews but I saw that more than 1200 ppl have read the story but only 20 reviews! Please review even if it is sick or worst.

Chapter-3

The next day morning when Harry and Ron went down for breakfast, the Weasley's were already eating breakfast. As soon as Mrs.Weasley saw them she hurried to them with bacon. Mr.Weasley left for office quickly, followed by Fred, George and Charlie. Bill had to go out for his treatment to St.Mungos. Fleur had decided to go to her parent's place for two days to pick up her little sister for the marriage. Her parents would be arriving a day before the marriage. Ginny came down yawning and waved seeing her boyfriend and brother. When Harry finished his last piece of bacon there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it," Mrs.Weasley shouted turning her face towards the door.

"Its me, Hermione," came a soft girl's voice.

"What," yelled Ron, as he rushed to the door before anyone else could.

A 17yr old girl with lots of bushy hair was standing, holding a ginger cat in her hand. There was a trunk behind her.

"What are you doing here," Ron asked staring at her.

"Didn't you know I was coming," Hermione asked surprised.

"Sorry dear, I forgot to tell him this morning. I got your letter yesterday late in the night," said Mrs.Weasley appearing beside her.

"How did you come here," asked Ron, still standing near the door dumbfounded.

"Well I apparated. How are you? Hi Harry, Ginny," she added.

After the sometime, Ron was in a very good and cheery mood. Harry noticed that he was often flattening his hair.

"Now, since the wedding is 4 days away, I want you all to start with the decorations. The wedding is going to be in the backyard and Fred and George have kept the decorative in the store room. Before starting with it, I want you to de-gnome the garden so that it is good when the guests arrive," Mrs.Weasley said cheerfully, indeed very happy about her eldest son's marriage.

De-gnoming took most of the morning and they caught a few to make them as angels like in the Christmas. Ron and Hermione were not talking more than absolutely necessary though Harry did see them shooting glances at each other. He gave up trying to unite his friends by leaving them alone while he and Ginny disappeared.

In one such incident Harry came back to see his two best friends fighting like cat and mouse. Ron had left the whole lot of gnomes captured to be angels loose and one of the bit Hermione in the leg when she was draping white and golden cloth to the trees. Hermione in turn had immobilized him (remember, they all are 17!) and tied him to the tree.

The real trouble for Harry came when Fleur appeared the next day along with her sister Gabrielle. She had grown to a very beautiful woman like her sister, and she had more qualities like a veela. She took to Harry wherever he went. Ron was obviously drooling in her presence but she didn't care about anyone around Harry including Ginny.

When Harry was sleeping one afternoon in Ron's bedroom, Gabrielle sneaked in silently.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were playing exploding snacks in the living room. Gabrielle climbed to the bed and lay next to Harry. She pulled a strand of hair from his sleeping face and kissed him on the lips.

Harry woke up suddenly with a veela girl kissing him fiercely. He tried to get his lips back from her but at that moment a certain red-haired girl appeared at the door.

Ginny was stupefied to see her boy-friend lying on the bed with another girl kissing.

A/N:sorry guys its a small one.I'll try to update soon.and please leave a review if you have read till here.Even if the story is worst leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

A/N: sorry guys I took a lot of time to update. Had classes and all. I dint get as many reviews as I would have liked. More than 2500 ppl have read the story and I get only 30 reviews? I have the 5 chapter written but am gonna post it only when I get atleast 10-15 more reviews.

Harry was more than shocked. He quickly got away from Gabrielle and ran away after Ginny. Ginny had ran to her bedroom crying. He knocked on her door.

"Ginny, please listen to me…I didn't…it was not my mistake…I was sleeping….,"Harry pleaded.

He knocked a few more times, knowing for a fact that she would be more furious if he entered her room without permission. He could hear her sobbing. He felt miserable for being such a lousy boyfriend.

He rushed down to meet Ron and Hermione, who were both playing Gobstones.

"Harry, Ginny went up to see you…you alright mate," Ron said seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Hermione, go talk to Ginny please, she is crying about …," Harry started dreading to meet Ron's eye.

"What happened Harry? Is she alright? Did you do….," Hermione said.

"Hermione that bitch-of-a-Gabrielle came and kissed me when I was sleeping..and..and Ginny thought that I was making out with her."

Hermione gasped while Ron swore loudly. All three of them ran up to Ginny's room. They saw Gabrielle still standing near Harry's door, smiling at them, actually enjoying what was happening around.

"Are you happy, you freaky slut," Harry yelled at her.

"Harry please, control yourself. We can talk about her later. First we need to worry about Ginny," Hermione pleaded with him.

She knocked on Ginny's door with no response. Ron just stood between his best friends, unsure what to believe.

"Ginny please open the door, its ok dear, c'mon Ginny….at least let me in," Hermione was saying through the door.

There was some noise behind the door and Ginny opened the door to reveal her blotchy face which was completely red and puffy. Hermione put a comforting arm around her and patter her back.

"Ginny…am…I…sorry…she came...," Harry stammered seeing her cry so much.

"It's ok Harry, I can understand how boring it is for the famous _Harry Potter_ to have just one boring girlfriend. May be I wasn't enough to satisfy your needs," Ginny said, hating herself for saying such things.

"Ginny, you know that's not true. You certainly know it is not Harry's mistake. You are blaming him for..," Hermione said sharply.

"Oh yeah, you are right, after all he is your best friend, you would of course support him. Why have you people come here anyway, to have a go at me for disturbing Harry through his sucking kiss?" she yelled at the top of the voice, anger and hurt mixing up.

With that she marched back into her room and shut the door on their face. They walked down, unsure what was going to happen. Gabrielle was sitting in the living room reading some magazine (on the front page it had, How to Woo a Guy in 5 Steps without Love Potion.).

Hermione went up to her and slapped her hard on her face. Ron and Harry stood shocked. Harry personally thought that she deserved more than a slap.

"Don't you ever try to seduce Harry again," Hermione told her, pointing her finger warningly.

She just slammed her magazine shut and stuck out her tongue childishly at Hermione, obvious that she didn't care a bit about what happened today.

Harry was still avoiding Ron, fearing what more he would have to face because of a mistake which he didn't commit. It oddly reminded him of Sirius, who was blamed likewise for a mistake which he didn't commit (thought that was a murder and this was a kiss).

"Harry, you kissed without your knowledge right," Ron asked speaking for the first time.

"Of course mate, I would never cheat on Ginny,…I like her." He was about to say I love her, but was unsure what is going to happen now. He wondered if he and Ginny would ever be back again. Would he able to her how much he loves her?

Dinner that day went very quite. Ginny had sat between Bill and Charlie and went to bed before the trio even started with pudding. She was clearly avoiding all three of them, including Ron. Harry could hardly sleep that night.

The next morning they all were to go to Diagon Alley to purchase the dresses for all the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione. Harry decided that he would talk with Ginny then.

They were to go to have lunch in The Leaky Cauldron then go to Madam Malkin's. Harry unfortunately met the person he least wanted to see. And it was not any pure-blooded Malfoy.

A/N: plz plz R&R. there is a small work for u guys. I want u ppl to guess who wud be that mystery guy described about in the 4 chapter end. And pls make the reviews 40-45 so dat I can update the next chapter. Am serious about it that I wont unless it is that much, coz reviews r author's fuel however bad it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

A/N: sorry guys I cudnt update soon.my computer has got lots of virus. Am still not able to rectify it. I have been updating my frnds PC. Thanks a lot for the reviews. It was encouraging. This may be a small chapter but all I cud do in front of my frnds PC. Pease review. Can I hope for more 10 reviews?

Dean Thomas walked over their table with his mother. He said a hi to everyone except Harry and Ginny. In fact he was wondering why Harry and Ginny were not sitting together. He was very much infuriated when she left him for that famous pot-head.

"Hi Dean, how are you," Ginny said loudly. All the heads turned in her direction. Ginny ignored them and smiled at a surprised Dean.

"Um…fine Ginny," he said looking uncertainly between Harry and Ginny.

"Now listen everyone, I want to meet you all exactly after an hour outside Madam Malkin's shop for dress-fitting. Hermione, take care of Gabrielle and don't let her alone, dear. Don't go wandering where you shouldn't be going," said Mrs.Weasley getting up, adding to her youngest son and his two best friends.

"Why don't you join us Dean, Ginny asked Dean with a flirty smile.

"Oh yes, I think that is better, Dean. You can spend some time with your friends while I do some shopping," said Mrs. Thomas. Without even waiting for a reply, she stalked off with Mrs. Weasley, smiling broadly.

Harry was staring at Dean with the utmost hatred ness. He had planned on making up with Ginny, and now her ex-boyfriend turns up. Ron and Hermione were just staring blankly, surprised by Ginny's behavior.

"Ginny, I want to talk to…," Harry never finished that sentence because at that moment Gabrielle turned up next to Harry.

"Harry, why don't we both go for a walk? You can show me all the places," Gabrielle said in a seducing voice.

She looked around at Dean and saw him gaping at her. She didn't pay any attention to him and pushed her long sheet of blonde hair, resembling very much like her sister. Ginny scowled and got up glaring at Harry and Gabrielle.

"C'mon Dean, lets go," Ginny said taking Dean by the hand and pulling him out of the place.

"I don't know why I saved you in the second task. I should have let you drown in the lake or have you eaten by the mermaids," Harry said menacingly.

"Oh Harry, you are so funny," she said giggling, completely missing the point. Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione, both were trying to control their laughter.

They got up and made their way to Fred and George's joke shop. Harry was trying to walk between Ron and Hermione (both weren't happy about it!) to avoid Gabrielle but she was sticking to him like a gum.

He was thinking about Ginny. How could she start things all again with Dean? Why does she think that he was cheating on her? Is that all she trusts him? He couldn't help but think that Ginny was simply being selfish and didn't love him actually. He remembered the time in 4th year, when Harry and Ron were desperately searching for a partner for Yule Ball, Hermione had said that Ginny got over him.

"Harry, are you alright? You look funny," Hermione said, as they entered. He saw that Ron had moved next to Hermione, leaving a spot next to him which was graciously occupied by Miss. Delacour.

"Oh yeah...um...i was just thinking about Ginny and Dean," Harry said, shooting a nasty glance at Gabrielle.

"Harry, she is just..." She stopped at that moment because she didnt want Gabrielle to know anything.

They entered the Weasley's joke shop. Fred and George came and greeted them. Fred put up a fake accent when he saw Gabrielle and gave her a tour of the shop. This gave Harry, Ron and Hermione some time to talk alone.

"Yeah, what were you saying about Ginny," Harry asked Hermione curiously.

"C'mon Harry, isnt it obvious. She is just trying to make you jealous. She would never go behind Dean when you are there."

"What? Why does she have to make me jealous? I love her (Ron made a grumpy noice and turned away) and she thinks it as a joke? "

"No Harry it is not like that," she said, rolling her eyes at Ron.

"I thought she has ditched me after seeing me with Gabrielle. So...so...she is not angry with me," he asked hopefully.Hermione gave him a pityful smile.

"Well, she is pretty mad at you. She knows you wouldnt have kissed Gabrielle on purpose, but its her egoism which wants you to...um...let you suffer without her."

"How do you know this, Harry asked after some time.

"I was talking to her before she came and she is just playing with you to see till what extent you would go. Harry, please dont tell her that i had told you these things. I bet she would never talk to me again if she knew I had told you her plan."

"Ok, so she is not angry with me huh? In that case even I'll play the little game with her. Is it the same

"Harry, I wont let you hurt my sister," Ron said threateningly.

"Chill, mate, you can concentrate back on your things,"Harry said, pointing at Hermione who was examinig the new white coloured-pygmy puffs.

After some browsing of all the joke goodies, they made their way back to Madam Malkin's.

"Harry, let Ron and Hermione walk together. You are such a stupid friend to come in between your friends. Dont you understand they want to walk together," Gabrielle asked, making Ron and Hermione blush and Harry laugh.

Mrs. Weasley was already there, chatting with Dean's mum. After a minute or two, Ginny came in with Dean, each clutching an ice-cream. Seeing Harry, Ginny put her arms around Dean. Harry smirked at them and turned around, as if he hadnt noticed. Dean was confused by the sudden affection.

" C'mon Gabrielle, kets go inside. It is so hot here," Harry said, flashing his teeth.

"I thought only girls try to make others jealous. Even Harry...,"Ron said, shaking his head. Hermione giggled.

A/N: ok now go and review. I want at least more 10 reviews pls. njoy. And comment whatever u feel about the story. Suggestions r always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6

A/N: I'm sorry guys. But I couldn't update. I wanted my beta-reader (i-LuV-cHaRmEd18) to check on this chapter. But I can't send any mails from my PC because of the virus. It is giving more problem than expected. I'm sorry, Jess, I will send you from the next chapter. Now on with the story.

Dean and his mum bade everyone good-bye and told that they would meet in the wedding.

Mrs.Weasley went to a young witch standing behind the counter.

"I have come for dress fitting of my son's marriage. Weasley is the name," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ah, yes Molly, everything is ready," said the voice of Madam Malkin from behind.

She looked around and asked the girls to come with her, while her assistant, a young beautiful woman, would fix the dress for the boys. Ron was gaping at her open mouthed, until Charlie asked him to close his mouth.

Ginny and Gabrielle would be the bridesmaid. Fleur had already sent an owl to Madam Malkin about their dresses. Ginny didn't quite like her dress color, it was golden and white combination. Hermione had chosen a lovely blue for herself, which had lots of embroidery work on it. Gabrielle insisted on tightening the dress perfectly, so that it could portray her curves perfectly.

On the other side of the room, Ron and Harry were being fitted for dress robes. Ron had chosen a midnight blue robes and Harry, a nice dress robe in deep plum. Charlie had picked a tux for himself, since he was going to be the best man.

Fred and George turned up as the lady finished with Charlie's tux.

"Ok, who is this charming young lady, we have never met before," Fred said grinning.

The assistant turned around and saw the twins grinning at her. She turned pink.

"Hi, I'm Fred and this is my brother, George," Fred said extending his hand.

"I'm Amanda Rodriguez," she said shaking her hand with Fred.

"Why don't you join us dinner today," George asked Amanda.

"Dinner," she asked stupidly.

"Yeah, the one that comes after lunch. We can go for a double date may be.," Fred said smiling at her.

"Fred, a double date? You don't call it a double date when there is only one girl. Lets say Amanda has double date," George said, playfully hitting his twin.

Amanda realized her mouth was open and closed it.

"Hmm ok, a double date would be fun," she replied to Harry, Ron and Charlie's horror.

The twins took a long time to select their robes. They checked almost every robe in the shop, and finally settled on the one that had huge, glittering stars and moons.

"How do you do that," Ron asked the twins as soon as they got out of the shop.

"Do what, little brother," George asked.

"A double date with a woman you just met?"

"Ah, animal magnetism, ronniekins."

Ginny was sulky, she was talking to Hermione. Hermione was patting her back and both were busy in conversation. Gabrielle came and put her arm around Harry's neck. Harry pulled away from her and was trying to hear the conversation between Ginny and Hermione. Soon walked off to see her Mum and Hermione joined them.

"What were you talking about," Harry asked her immediately.

"Nothing, we were just talking about the wedding. She didn't like her dress, saying that Fleur had deliberately picked up that….". She broke off realizing that Gabrielle was with them.

They flooed back to The Burrow. All of them were too tired to speak. They quietly had dinner and went to bed.

"Ron, do you have any plans to ask out Hermione at all," Harry asked Ron as they changed into their pajamas.

"Well yes, but I'm scared to ask her mate. What if she says no, we cant be even friends after that," Ron said cautiously.

"Relax Ron, nothing like that would happen. Just ask her before the marriage," Harry said warmly.

"Yeah, and you better stop pretending in front of Ginny. If I catch you snogging Gabrielle, you wont be alive for the next minute."

"You very well know that I would never do such thing."

"Yeah, goodnight. There is lots of work to do tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

The next day, the house was very busy. Fleur's parents and friends were to apparate around midday. Mr.Weasley had borrowed many tents similar to the one used in Quidditch world cup. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny were asked to set up all the 8 tents. It took them the whole day. Gabrielle and Fleur were with their parents. So Harry had a nice Gabrielle-free day.

Mrs. Weasley was very busy making tea and cookies for everyone in the evening. Harry suddenly remembered something. He went to Mrs.Weasley, who was waving her wand frantically at the tea pot.

"Harry, dear. Do you want more tea," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No Mrs.Weasley. I was wondering if you would like to have a house-elf. I mean to do all the house work, and to help you," Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, it would be helpful, but house-elves come with big manors and houses."

"I know a house elf who is ready to work here. Do you mind having him?"

"Of course not dear, But are you sure that elf is ready to work for us," she asked doubtfully.

"Positive, Mrs. Weasley. I will ask him to come immediately," Harry said beaming.

He snapped his fingers and thought about Dobby. Immediately a house elf with lots of caps in his head appeared.

"Did Harry Potter call Dobby, Sir," the elf squeaked.

"Yes, Dobby. I want you to work for the Weasley's here after. You can leave Hogwarts. Anyways there is no Dumbledore there now," Harry said.

"My honor Sir, Madam," Dobby said, bowing to Harry and Mrs.Weasley.

"Oh Harry, that is so nice of you," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging him.

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley. Dobby, can I have a word with you," he added to the house-elf.

As soon as Dobby followed Harry outside the kitchen, Harry pulled him closer and whispered.

"Listen Dobby, I don't want you to ask them for money. I would be paying you 10 galleons every week. By any chance you are not to tell them that I'm paying you. OK?"

"Harry Potter shows his generousness once again. How can Dobby take money from Harry Potter Sir? I'm honored to work for you and your friends. Dobby wont take any money from anyone Sir. I'm happy you found Dobby a good family to live with." Saying this Dobby hugged Harry around his waist and cried.

"Ok, Dobby. I have to go. My friends would be waiting. Meet you later, and make the house nice before the wedding."

"Don't worry, Harry Potter, the house is under control," Dobby said and disappeared to the kitchen, smiling.

Harry went and sat next to Hermione, who was playing exploding snap with Ron, Ginny and the twins. The rest of the day passed with last minute decorations and checking on the dresses. Bill was tensed, the marriage blues, as Hermione said.

They went to bed after Mrs.Weasley shouted at them to go to bed. They had to get up early tomorrow for the marriage. All were too tired to argue and went to bed. One big day was waiting for them, which none of them would forget.

A/N: Ok so tell me how was it? There would be more two chapters. I 'll update ASAP. I'm working on another story, Love me forever. I have already posted 3 chapters in it. But what surprises me is that, the other one is a better story than this (well I guess so), but still ppl find this story more interesting. There are hardly any reviews for that. Never mind. Please don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter-7

A/N:Hey guys!sorry for the delay. Here's the last chapter of Dreams and Dreams. I guess it is quite big. Njoy!

Harry and Ron woke up early next morning to a disturbing sound from the next room. It was really sick to hear.

"What the heck is it," Harry asked Ron, shutting his ears with the pillow.

"It sounds like a banshee to me. It could be Percy; maybe he turned up for the wedding and started singing," Ron said, getting up from the bed.

Harry snorted, and made his way to the door. As he reached for the door, Fred and George opened it. Harry immediately knew the source of commotion.

"Get up lazy bums, it is the wedding day," Fred said, as he started singing to some wizard song which Harry didn't know.

As Fred and George went to wake up Charlie, Harry and Ron went down to the kitchen. Harry gaped open mouthed at what he was seeing. The house was very spacious, it looked as though it had been magically expanded (Harry thought it probably was). It was decorated in white silk drapes and flowers.

"Breakfast is ready Harry Potter Sir, Wheezy Sir," a squeaky sound disrupted Harry's thoughts. Dobby was standing with a large tray in his hand, with scrambled eggs, bacon and pumpkin juice.

"Oh yeah, thanks Dobby, you did a great job," Ron said as he picked (or rather snatched, Harry thought) the tray from Dobby.

As soon as they sat down in the kitchen, Mrs.Weasley turned up.

"Good, both of you eat soon and get dressed soon. And yeah, ask Fred and George to shut up. People would think some one has died," Mrs. Weasley said, and turned to wake up the girls.

They quickly ate and went up to get changed. On the way they met Bill and Charlie getting dressed. Bill was dressed in a nice suit and still had the pony tail and fang earrings. Charlie was looking smart in a black tux. Bill gave them a weak smile.

Harry and Ron dressed up in their robes. Ron was checking his appearance in the mirror every two minutes. Ron's hair clashed badly with his robes. Harry was trying not to be very conscious about his dress. He wanted to talk to Ginny today no matter what.

The wedding was to be held at 2 pm, and guests from everywhere were flowing in. The Burrow looked very lively. Many witches and wizards greeted Harry as Harry and Ron went down.

"Still famous Potter," Ron murmured grinning.

They went down and sat next to Fred and George, who were talking to Cornelius Fudge, the Ex-Minister of Magic. He gave Harry an awkward smile and greeted. It was not the usual pompous way but Harry preferred it this way.

Ron was throwing continuous glances at the staircase.

"Where are Hermione and Ginny? How much time do they need to dress," Ron asked for the umpteenth time.

"Chill mate, they would come soon. Are you going to ask Hermione," Harry asked.

"Hmm I don't know, may be…or I'll wait for her to ask me…,"

"Ah ickle Ronnie, how bad . You are waiting for a girl to ask you out? Aren't you a Gryffindor," Fred said from behind.

"You will keep your nose away from this," Ron said warningly.

"Ron, why are you threatening him?", a familiar voice said form behind.

"What? Uh..nothing…I was just…," Ron stuttered. Hermione was standing there with Ginny in a pretty blue dress robes.

"Hi Harry, Ron," Hermione said, beaming at them.

"Had you both planned to wear robes of same color," Harry asked, staring between his best friends.

"No….not I guess it was just a coincidence, tell him Ron," Hermione said, blushing.

"What, yeah…I….no we didn't," Ron finally got out.

Ginny went to the kitchen. Her dress was not that pretty but it wouldn't have been better on anyone else. She was completely in a foul mood and Harry thought it was best not to say anything about her dress. Hermione had warned them before hand.

Harry was very much excited about the wedding. He had never been to any wedding. The Dursleys had made sure to leave him with Mrs. Figg. Ron was having a stupid expression in his face, though it looked like he was building up confidence.

Guests were poring in from many places. Every now and then there was a popping sound of some one apparating. Many greeted Harry. He saw Tonks with Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, few goblins, some of the Hogwarts group (Fred and George's friends) including Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan.

At 2 minutes past eleven, the trio made their way to the garden, where the ceremony was to be held. People were sitting in the seats on the way to the aisle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in the left side, which was for the groom family. There was a group of veela sitting over in the other side. Ron was momentarily stupified and had to be pulled back to senses by a furious Hermione.

Dobby was serving everyone Champagne. After sometime, Mr. Weasley and Mrs.Weasley walked over and sat on the second row. Fred and George sat next to Harry.

Ten minutes later Bill took the walk down the altar that had been set up. Charlie who was grinning at everyone, was fiddling with something in his pocket.

A man began to play a nice orchestral number as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle and took their places opposite the groomsmen. Then, he began the wedding march as the entire congregation turned to look at the bride.

Her father accompanied her down the aisle, but everyone was too busy to see him. All were gaping at something in white coming towards them. Harry, even through her veil, could see Fleur's eyes shining and a smile on her beautiful face as bright and as wide as possible. His mind distractingly remembered his mother's wedding dress and Ginny.

"Who gives this young woman in marriage?" minister asked.

Fleur's dad stepped forward and offered Fleur's hand to Bill. "Her mother and I do."

He kissed his daughter's cheek before taking his seat beside her mother. Ginny and Gabrielle were looking pretty next to Fleur, each holding a bouquet.

"Well, then. We are gathered here together on this most momentous of occasions to join these two people, Fleur Emily Delacour and Bill Arthur Weasley in matrimony. If there is anymore here who knows just cause why they should not be married, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Now, we will begin the ceremony. I have been around for a long time, and of all the things that I have seen and that I have witnessed, there is nothing more exciting than watching two people fall in love. Today, they will pledge their love, their honor and their commitment to each other. What you promise today, must be renewed and decided again tomorrow, and tomorrow after that and the tomorrow after that."

"Now, we will have the traditional vows. Fleur, you go first."

Fleur spoke in a strong French accent, but Harry could make out what she was saying.

"_I, Fleur Emily Delacour, take you Bill Arthur Weasley, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.  
I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.  
I will trust you and honor you  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
I will love you faithfully  
Through the best and the worst,  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
What may come I will always be there.  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
So I give you my life to keep"_

_The minister motioned for Bill to begin his vows. _

"_I, Bill Arthur Weasley, take you Fleur Emily Delacour, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.  
I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.  
I will trust you and honor you  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
I will love you faithfully  
Through the best and the worst,  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
What may come I will always be there.  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
So I give you my life to keep"_

_Through the best and the worst,  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
What may come I will always be there.  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
So I give you my life to keep"_

"Charlie, I believe you have the rings?" the minister asked.

Charlie nodded and took the rings from his pocket. He handed them to the minister, who kept then in the palms of his hand.

"These rings signify a bond between the two of you. They symbolize the joining of your hearts and the coming together of your souls," minister said and took one of the golden bands. He handed it over to Bill.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Bill said, as he placed the wedding band on Fleur's trembling fingers.

He handed the other golden band to Fleur and as she placed the ring on Bill's finger, she recited the same vow, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Brilliant," the minister said, gleaming.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. Bill you may kiss your bride."

Bill raised the veil from her face. He leaned in and softly kissed her. The people cheered and applauded loudly.

The minister shouted over the noise," I present you Bill and Fleur Weasley."

Harry thought it was one of the best things he has seen in his life, as Bill and Fleur walked hand in hand, towards them. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing on Mr. Weasley's shoulder, whose eyes were gleaming.

Ginny and Gabrielle walked with Charlie, following the newly-wed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Burrow, following the crowd. Ron had a funny look on his face. All guests sat down in the tables set up for lunch. Bill and Fleur sat in the middle, surrounded by their family. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny sat down in a table.

The lunch was really good. Harry thought that he should probably give Dobby a new jumper. The crowd was enjoying the amazing display of joke shop Fred and George had come up with. Once or twice Harry saw Ginny staring at him. They all had a good time laughing at Ron who had got two bull horns in his head, when he sipped some fire-whiskey Fred had given.

They spent the evening chatting and getting ready for the dance that was at 7. Bill and Fleur had gone for a "nice romantic ride" as Hermione had placed it, in the country side.

At seven everyone assembled in the backyard again for the dance. Ginny was dressed in a nice white dress, that came till her knee. Harry had gaped open mouthed at her.

"Now the first dance is for the newly-wed couple, Bill and Fleur Weasley," a witch from the weird sisters boomed.

A romantic song was played as Bill and Fleur danced in the setting sun. Soon other people took the dance floor. George had taken Ginny before Harry could ask her. Ron was looking really nervous, but…

"Hermione, would you… you like to dance with me," Ron asked stuttering slightly.

"Oh, sure Ron," said Hermione immediately, looking flustered.

They left Harry alone, promising to be back soon. He went to the where George and Ginny were dancing wildly, making up his mind.

"George, can I," Harry asked, looking at Ginny.

"Sure Harry," George said, taking Harry's hand.

"Not with you, moron," Harry pulled away, as Ginny giggled.

George went away to dance with Alicia Spinnet. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Hi Ginny, wanna dance," Harry asked, smiling seducingly at her.

"I guess, it wont do any harm," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. It was all just a bad coincidence, I would never cheat on you, I…,"

"Sshh….we are here to dance, lets talk later," Ginny said, placing a finger on his lips, and not taking it back. They danced slowly, as Ginny kept her head on his shoulders.

As the song got over, Ginny kissed Harry lightly on the lips. Before he could kiss her back she pulled away.

"Ginny, come up. I need to talk to you," Harry said pulling her away from the crowd. Harry saw Ron and Hermione kissing and grinned.

Harry took Ginny back to the Burrow which was deserted, even Dobby was no where to be seen. Harry imagined Dobby and Winky dancing under the stars and grinned again. He took Ginny to his room and closed the door behind them.

"Ginny, you are not mad at me?" Harry asked, as Ginny sat down in the bed.

"I was but now I guess I'm not," Ginny said moving closer to him.

"Ginny, that is great but…" He was once again interrupted as Ginny kissed him again. This time he didn't let her go away. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, holding her face. They broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Gin, I have to show you something," Harry said and went to rummage in his trunks. Ginny gasped as she saw the white dress very much similar to what Fleur was wearing today, sprawled on the bed.

"Harry, who's is this?" Ginny asked examining the soft silk.

"It was my mum's wedding gown. Aunt Petunia gave it to me when I left them."

"Harry, this is great. You should keep it really safe; it is your mum's. May be you should keep it in your Gringott's safe so that…..,"

"Wait, what are you ranting about? It is not for the goblins in Gringotts, it is for you Ginny," Harry said.

"What? Mine, but it was your mother's…" Ginny started.

"And I want it to be yours," Harry said.

Ginny gave him a blazing look, very Ginny-ish.

"Harry, this is..this is..awesome," she said kissing him hard. Harry hastily pulled apart.

"Gin, can I see you in that dress, I mean I'm not sure if I may ever see you in that wedding dress."

"Harry, why do you say that. I know you are talking about the fight with You-Know-Who, but believe me, you will be fine. And how dare you think I will walk down the aisle with some one else? Harry, you are the first one I ever fell in love with and you will be the last person also. I love you, Harry, too much to lose you," Ginny said holding his hands.

"I love you too Gin," Harry said.

"Now if you could get out for a minute, I could change," Ginny said getting up.

"It's ok Gin, I'll wait here. You carry on," Harry said hopefully, trying to keep a straight face.

"Thanks but no thanks, Mr.Peeping Tom. Now get out," she said, dragging him.

Ten minutes later, Ginny opened the door to a dumb-struck Harry.

"How am I looking," Ginny asked him nervously.

"More gorgeous than ever," Harry got out before kissing her beyond senses.

He pulled her roughly to the bed, still kissing her. He checked through the window for any sign of the Weasley's. All seemed to be busy to notice them missing. He kissed her with passion, like there was no tomorrow.

"Harry,…,"Ginny panted after sometime.

"We need to stop…yeah," Harry said.

They sat in silence gazing at the stars, hugging each other.

"I love you Harry," Ginny said quietly.

"I love you too Gin," Harry said, squeezing her hand.

"I know you will win the war, I know you will come back to me, I know you will see me in this dress again. Harry, love me forever."

fin

A/N:Ok it was great writing this story. I really enjoyed. I would appreciate if u keep reviewing.I hope the chapter met your expectations. Once again thanks to all my reviewers. Please review! bye bye.


End file.
